Dirty Little Secret
by LyonAndJuviaForever
Summary: He saved her life, they got closer together and started a secret relationship. What will be the guild's reaction when they find out? I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1 Thank You

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary: He saved her life, they got closer together and started a secret relationship. What will be the guild's reaction when they find out?**

**Author's Note: So this is a crack pairing. Yes I don't know why but I'm currently head over heels for crack pairings! This crack pairing needs more love and attention! I am here with my new partner in crime, Lexy! (Note: You can read more about Lexy in My Not-So-Tiny Problem) Say hello, Lexy!**

**Lexy: Hiya! LyonAndJuviaForever doesn't own Fairy Tail or ANY of it's smexy characters. She only owns me and a few other OCs. If she did own it, the story would've been shi—**

**Me: Don't you dare say it! Say it and I will tell your mother!**

**Lexy: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Watch me.. Oh Caaaaannnaa—**

**Lexy: Okay okay STOP!**

**Me: Hehe.. that's what I thought!**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Juvia stood in front of the guild playing with her hair. She started to mumble a few words and tapped her foot over and over again. It was raining in Magnolia but it wasn't Juvia who caused it. Mother Nature did.

She held her pink umbrella tight and looked at the the rain slowly falling. "Drip.. drip.. drop.." She mumbled to herself and looked at her watch.

'10:25 PM'

She sighed and looked around, nobody was there. It was a lonely road ahead of her and she slowly walked to her house until she heard footsteps. She heard it again and started becoming uneasy. "Who's there?! Juvia is not scared of whoever you are!" She heard the footsteps coming closer and turned around.

She was shocked on who was behind her. "Ugh! Juvia waited here for _hours_ and now Juvia is tired! She does not feel like going on a mission right now. Let's just head out tomorrow okay?" The shadowed figure nodded slowly and gave her a smile.

"Now now, ameonna! Don't be so mean! I was with the shrimp and got lost track of time! I'm sorry.." Gajeel Redfox was soaking wet and Panther Lilly was asleep on his shoulder. "Pfft.. silly excuses! No matter, we shall depart tomorrow instead then!" Juvia smiled at Gajeel and waved him goodbye. Gajeel replied with a nod.

The next day, Juvia woke up and saw the clock,

'6:32 AM'

Sigh, it was too early to go to the guild but what the heck? It won't kill her to go to the guild early. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her long silky blue hair. She smiled and ties her hair up into a ponytail. She takes a shower and puts on a blue sweater with skinny jeans and white furred boots.

"Yoshi! Juvia will go to the guild now!" She grabs her bag and heads to the guild. It was still very quiet because it was still early and most of the guild members are still on a mission. She opens the guild doors and waves hello to Mirajane that is wiping the tables.

"Good morning Mira-san! Do you need any help?" Mira waved at her and smiled, "Oh of course! Can you please wipe the rest of the tables?" Juvia nodded and grabs a cloth. After she was done cleaning, she sat one of the bar stools and keeps tapping her fingernails on the counter.

"Juvia, are you waiting for someone?" Mirajane gave her a glass of orange juice and puts her hands on her hips. Juvia looks up to the take over mage and nodded slowly. "Yes, Juvia is waiting for Gajeel-kun! We were supposed to depart for a mission today! But I guess he's still asleep.." Juvia sighed and looks at her watch.

'7:54 AM'

"The train is going to leave soon! Excuse me Mira-san! Juvia needs to go to Gajeel-kun's house!" Juvia drank all of her orange juice in one gulp and bolts out of the guild.

Mirajane giggled and stares at Natsu who is eating like a maniac with Happy.

"Hey Natsu! Why aren't you on a mission like the rest?" Mira goes over to Natsu and he sighed. "The mission involved some bandits on a boat and you know how I feel about that!" Mira nodded and sat down next to him. "Why don't you take a different mission?" Natsu shook his head and pointed at the job board.

"All the good jobs are taken! So I don't have anything to do now.." Natsu sighed again and Mira scrambles an idea of what Natsu should do and then—

"BAM!" The guild door opens and reveals a depressed Juvia heading for a table. "What happened Juvia? I thought you were going on a mission?" Juvia frowns and walks slowly to Mirajane. "Juvia was about to call Gajeel-kun! B-but Gajeel-kun decided to help Levy-san move instead! *hic* Now Juvia needs to find a new partner!" Juvia slams her head on the table and Natsu grinned.

"Hey Juvia! Can I be your partner?! I am sooo bored! And this mission you're talking about sounds fun! Soo.. CAN I?!" Juvia smiled at Natsu and nodded. "Okay then! Let's go!" Natsu cartwheels out of the guild and Juvia tries to catch up with him, Mirajane just smiled.

They were walking to the train station quietly until Natsu tapped Juvia on her shoulder. "Hey Juvia, what kind of mission is this?" Juvia smiled and puts her hands on her hips "Oh! It's about a group of evil mages that have been kidnapping little children. Specifically girls." Natsu laughed and Juvia looked at him confused.

"So basically these mages are pedophiles huh? Haha!" Natsu continued laughing followed by Juvia's giggles. Happy flew to Juvia's shoulder and Juvia giggled at him, "Awh.. Happy-chan is so cute!" Natsu laughed harder and Happy groaned and started to pout. "Oh come on now Happy! Don't be like that!" Happy made a 'hmph' sound and closed his eyes when he opens it, he realizes that they're now in the train station.

"Yoshi! Me and Happy are gonna get tickets. Don't leave okay, Juvia?" Juvia nodded to Natsu and he smiled. Juvia sighed. It's not that she didn't like Natsu's presence, it's just that she misses her Gray-sama.

'_Juvia wonders.. what is Gray-sama doing right now? Hmm.. maybe—'_

"Hey Juvia! Come on, I got us tickets and the train's about to leave." Juvia nodded and walks into the train. She sat beside Natsu and couldn't feel more nervous! Wait.. nervous? Why is she nervous?! It's just Natsu!

Juvia looks at Natsu who sorta throwing up right now. Sigh.. "There there Natsu-san! The place isn't that far! We are just heading to Crocus." Natsu nodded to Juvia before throwing up again. Juvia giggled at the dragon slayer, '_Hehe.. Natsu-san is so adorable! Wait.. what?!' _Juvia shook her head and looked down on the floor.

After they reached Crocus, they checked in an inn and grabbed some lunch. Natsu and Happy are like beasts while Juvia only ordered a glass of water and a plate of salad. "So Natsu-san, should we head to the client now or—" Juvia was cut off by Natsu "Mmh.. We should.. mm..go..to..cwient.." It was hard understanding Natsu because he literally stuffed his mouth with chicken wings.

Juvia laughed and got up from the chair. They headed to a big mansion where they assumed their client was. A beautiful blonde haired woman came out with an elegant purple dress on came out of the mansion eyeing Natsu and Juvia. "You must be the Fairy Tail mages, correct?" They both nodded and showed their guild marks which is not so embarrassing for Juvia because the client was a female.

The woman smiled and pointed to a forest, "There is the place where most of the kidnapping took place! Please find these children. They are precious to their family and I promised that nothing bad will happen to them.. but it did." The woman hid her face with her bangs and sniffled.

"Not to worry ma'am! We will get those children! I'm all fired up!" Natsu fist pumped and gave his signature grin to the both of them.

Juvia nodded and hugs the woman, "It's not your fault. Things happen for a reason! Stay strong! We will get back the girls in no time, We promise!" The woman hugged Juvia back and cried tears of joy.

Natsu and Juvia ran to the forest and splits up. They searched for clues when suddenly Juvia hears footsteps coming faster and _faster and faster_. She looked back and stiffens for a minute. "N-Natsu-san? Is that you?! Natsu-san? Natsu-san? Natsu-san?!" She falls back when a dark figure comes rushing towards her. "Well well.. hello there my _love_. You are _soo_.. beautiful!" The man grabbed Juvia by the collar.

Juvia tries to fight back but then three other figures restrained her magic with an anty-magic spell. "Nnh.. Natsu-san! Natsuu!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and then—

THUD!

Natsu knocked the guy out cold and beats up the other two. "N-Natsu-san.. thank you!" Natsu smiled at her and nodded "Anything for a nakama!" They found a map from the guy that was attacking Juvia and realizes that that is the map to their hideout!

They followed the tracks and found the girls. They finished up the mission and heads to the inn.

"Listen, Natsu-san! Juvia wants to thank Natsu-san for rescuing Juvia! How about Juvia pays you and Happy for a dinner back at Magnolia?" Natsu seemed excited and gave her a thumbs up, "Cool! It was nothing really! But who could reject some free dinner?!" Natsu jumped around and so did Happy.

"Aye! Free dinner! Juvia is the best!" Happy hugs Juvia and Juvia smiles at Happy.

"Let's get some sleep and head back to Magnolia tomorrow okay?!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!"

**AN: So? Did you like it?**

**Lexy: Nope! You're lame and still single! Go get a life, freak!**

**Me: Ugh! Why did I even created you?!**

**Lexy: Because of reasons..**

**Me: I was obviously sugar high when I came up with you. *sigh* But I can't delete you now.. that would conflict with the story..**

**Lexy: Haha! Sucks for you then! You get to be stuck with me **_**forever**_**! Muahahaha!**

**Me: Noooooo!**

**Unison: Leave a review and tell us what you think! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge and Return

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Me: Hi! Yes, I am back with this fanfiction! You guys have left me FOUR reviews in one chapter! ;_; Dem feels! Thank you so much! Like I said, every review gives me motivation to make a new chapter. I am soo happy because one of my favorite NaVia authors left a review! Shout out to Dark Gothic Lolita! I think it's awesome that her nickname is Lexy!**

**Lexy: I have another twin?! One twin is ENOUGH!**

**Me: -_-" Noo.. you don't have another twin. Her nickname just HAPPENS to be Lexy, okay?**

**Lexy: Oh! Good! Because I was about to pull my hair out..**

**Me: *sigh* DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Lexy: LyonAndJuviaForever does NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! She only owns me, Callum and a few other OCs that haven't shown up yet.**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Juvia turns the doorknob to her room in the inn. Happy and Natsu are sleeping in the other room. Juvia strips down and takes a dip in the bathtub. "Mmm.." she mumbled to herself and sinks herself. She was almost one with the water.. "Nnh.. G-Gray-sama.." she finishes up her bath and puts on her PJs.

She slips into bed and falls into a deep slumber.

She fell hard on the ground and wiped her eyes. She woke up and found herself in the middle of nowhere. There were voices.. familiar voices. She looks up to see who it is and is shocked to see the men that they saw earlier.

"Well hello there little fairy.. you're all by yourself now! Aren't you? Heehee.. this is gonna be fun!" The large man kicks Juvia to the ground and two other men ties her up with a rope and covers her mouth with a handkerchief.

"Mmhh! Mmmh.. mmmhhh!" Juvia tries to scream but it's no use, her mouth was covered up. She just hopes that Natsu will realize that she's gone and will come to rescue her. It started raining and Juvia just closed her eyes.

MEANWHILE..

Natsu and Happy woke up and walks over to Juvia's room.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

No answer. "Juvia! It's time to get back to Magnolia! Juvia! Hey Juvia wake up!" Natsu tried banging on her door but still no answer. He scratched his head. "Hey Happy, do you think she's still asleep?" Happy frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so! It's already 9 o'clock! Why would she still be sleeping?" Natsu nodded and kicked the door down.

Nobody was there…

"Hey Happy! I can smell the scent of those pedo kidnappers! They must've kidnapped Juvia. Let's go find her." Happy nodded, "Aye sir!" Natsu jumped through the window and ran as fast as he could to the hideout.

He tracked down the smell to the same place that the girls were found. "Aha! This is where they're keeping her! I should've known!" Natsu ran inside the hideout and saw three huge tall men standing in his way. "Outta my way!" The three men charged at Natsu but Natsu quickly dodged the attack.

"You guys are soo slow and sooo lame! I'm going to beat you all!" Natsu charged all of them with all his strength.

*Bam!* *Thud!* *POW!* The three men lies unconscious on the floor. Natsu gave his signature toothy grin before running to the boss' office. He bursts through the door and charged at the boss. *BAM!* The boss fell flat on the floor and scrambled to his feet.

"Ouch. That's quite a hit you got there!" The boss smirked evilly at Natsu and grabbed for a blade. "Haha! But you cannot beat me that easily! Behold, your very lovely female companion." The boss reveals a tied up Juvia and Natsu groaned and charged at him again until,

The boss holds up the blade to Juvia's neck. "Come any closer and I will kill her!" Natsu backed away slowly and Juvia looked at him with teary eyes. "Mmh.. mmmhh! MMMHH!" Juvia tries to say something and Natsu looked at her with confusion.

Juvia glanced over to the sword behind Natsu and Natsu flinched. "Mmh? What did she say, boy?" The boss tightens his grip on the blade and Natsu gulped. "N-nothing.." The boss raised an eyebrow to the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu shook his head and glanced over to Juvia. "*sigh* What do you want?" Natsu managed to spoke out and the boss smirked again. "I want revenge. How dare you beat me?! Nobody ruins my plan and lives to tell the tale! I simply want to kill her and you too!" Natsu groaned and Juvia's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you want with those innocent girls anyway?!" Natsu clenched his fists. "I wanted pleasure of course! What else?" Natsu was disgusted and looked away from his eyes. "That's just disgusting, man!" The boss chuckled and closed his eyes for a minute and then..

*SLASH!*

Natsu had cut Juvia's rope when the boss wasn't looking. Both of them were angry and charged at him with full force. The boss fell unconscious on the floor and the two of them heads back to Magnolia.

ON THE TRAIN..

Happy had fell asleep and Natsu was _surprisingly _not puking! Juvia was staring out at the window and smiled. "Drip.. Drip.. Drop.." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Juvia.." Juvia looked at Natsu and smiled. "What is it Natsu-san?" Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Uhh.. well.. you still owe me dinner you know?" Juvia giggled and nods. "Yes of course. Meet Juvia at 'Mia's Barbeque' at 8 o'clock okay?" Natsu nodded, "Hmm.. I never heard of that place before! It should be great to try something new. So.. erm.." Natsu fiddled his fingers and blushed.

".. is this like.. a d-d-date?!" Juvia was surprised and blushed, "O-only if you want it to be!" Natsu looked at her and smirked "Heh.. I'd like that! I mean.. why not?" Natsu laughed and Juvia blushed.

'_Wh-why is Juvia's heart going doki-doki all of the sudden?! And why is Juvia feeling so nervous around Natsu-san?! What is this feeling?! Oof! Juvia needs to calm down.. relax.. there's nothing going on with Juvia, right..?' _Both of them sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

- HOME-

They arrived at the guild that is the same as always. Mira is serving drinks, Cana is drinking from a barrel, Levy is reading a book, Lucy is talking to Wendy, Gray is fighting with Gajeel and Evergreen is hitting Elfman with a fan.

*sigh* Yup! Same old Fairy Tail.

Mira greeted them with a smile "Welcome back! So how was the mission?" Natsu and Juvia looked at each other and sighed, "Let's just say that we sort of underestimated those guys!" The whole guild stared at the two with confused looks.

"Since when did you two became a team?" Lucy looked at the two and smirked. "Since two days ago.." Natsu scratched his head and looked away. "Aaah.. okay then! Did you puke on the train on the way back?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "Surprisingly.. noo.. I didn't.." Lucy stared at him with disbelief.

The Natsu that always puke on a moving vehicle didn't puke on a train _for the first time_! Wow.. that sounds awesome and stupid at the same time.

Natsu looked at Juvia and blushed and so did Juvia.

'_Eh?! What happened with these two? Weird..' _Lucy thought to herself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Soo.. did you liked it? I totally spaced out on the last part! Oh well.. what's done is done. Please review to show me that you want to see more! Next chapter will be the date so look forward! 2 favorites and 6 follows?! Thank you guys soo much!**

**Lexy: Pfft! If I was the one writing the story, I would've gain a million followers in one chapter!**

**Me: Oh yeah?!**

**Lexy: Yeah!**

**Me: No you can't!**

**Lexy: You're just jealous of my writing skills!**

**Me: No I'm not!**

**Lexy: Uh.. uh-huh!**

**Me: Nu-uh!**

**Lexy: Uh-huh!**

**Me: Nu-uh!**

**Unison: Stand. Bow. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 You Look Stunning

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little notice that My Not-So-Tiny Problem is in a tiny hiatus (Probably 2-3 weeks)! I have just been soo motivated to update Dirty Little Secret ^-^ Thank you to Dark, Shirou Kiyama, Dark Gothic Lolita, BrigetteoO, and Guest for reviewing! I know that I only said thanks to Dark Gothic Lolita last chapter and for that, I'm sorry! Well anyways, DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Lexy: Hai! LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. She only owns me, Callum and a few other OCs that have not shown up yet!**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Juvia stood behind the pillar as always. But this time, she was not staring at Gray. She was staring at the pink haired dragon slayer. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands were turning into water.

"Oof! Oww.." She fell and rubbed her head. She looked up and had eye contact with the pinkette. He helped her got up and scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Erm.. uh.. th-thank you Natsu…-san!" She blushed and stared at her feet.

"You're w-welcome Juvia! That's what are friends for.. right? Hehe.. _friends_.." They looked at each other's eyes for a split second before looking away. Nobody might've noticed it but Lucy did. Lucy noticed how close Juvia and Natsu are since they came back from their mission. What happened?

Natsu picked another fight with Gray and Gajeel while Juvia sat down on an empty table staring at Natsu from afar. Lucy walks over to Juvia and sat down. "L-Lucy! Wh-what are you doing?" Juvia looked at her with concern because she knows that Lucy likes Natsu and might get the wrong idea.

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to talk to you! Is something the matter? You've been acting weird since you came back from the mission." Juvia gulped nervously and thinks of what she should say. Lucy tilted her head to the side and looked at the water mage with confusion.

"J-Juvia is just _really _tired. We surely did underestimated those bandits. Uuh.. J-Juvia should head home now! Juvia is really tired and needs some rest! No need to worry about Juvia, Lucy! Juvia is fine!" Lucy nodded and eyed the water mage as she walks out of the guild.

'_Huh.. What happened to her that made her so weird all of the sudden? Maybe I should ask Natsu.'_ The stellar mage got up from her seat and yanked Natsu to the side. "Ouch! Lucy! What do you want?! I was in the middle of something really important you know!" Lucy groaned and smacked his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Natsu rubbed his head and stared at Lucy. "Why is Juvia acting strange?! What happened to her during the mission?!" Natsu gulped and fiddled his fingers. "Well.. she got kidnapped twice and I saved her… _twice_ and she said thank you and told me that she would repay me by giving me and Happy free dinner. Is that all you wanted to ask?" Lucy smiled and shook her head, she walked away from the confused Natsu.

"What the fuck just happened?"

At Juvia's house

Juvia took a nice bath and dressed in her usual clothes. She plopped down to bed and stared at the ceiling. '_Hmm..Juvia wonders what Natsu is doing?—Wait, WHAT?! Since when did Juvia care about what he is doing?! *sigh* What is happening to Juvia?' _She closed her eyes and and drifted to sleep

"Mmmh.." Juvia woke up and found herself in the middle of a desert. "Huh?! No.. don't tell me that J-Juvia is kidnapped again!" Juvia scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could until she tripped over a rock and scraped her elbow. "Nnh! Oww… ugh.. what is this place?! N-Natsu?" She looked behind her and saw the man A.K.A 'Boss'.

"Wh-what do you want from Juvia?! St-stay away! Get back! I'm warning you!" She got into combat position but the man shoved her away like she was a bug. "*gasp* Water L-L-Lo—Nnnh!" The boss choked her and punched her stomach.

"Yeouch! Nnh.. l-let Juvia go! Please.." She whimpered and the boss lets her go. She backed away slowly but it wasn't over, the boss pulled out a blade and steps closer to her.

"Water Lock! Wh-what?! Juvia's magic.. is not working. What?! Natsu! Happy! Lucy! Gray-sama! _Anybody! _H—" she managed to choke out her last words until the boss stabs her in the chest. She gasps and feels her body getting weaker. She spits out quite a lot of blood before the darkness consumed her.

"H-help.. N-Nat—" She fell into darkness.

.

.

.

.

"*gasp* *pant* *pant* I-it was all.. just a dream." She rubbed her eyes and sprints to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and lets out a sigh of relieve. She looked at the clock and grabs a glass of water. "Mmm.. Juvia feels so thirsty. Mmm.. that nightmare.. it's haunting me." She stares down at her drink and sniffled. "A-and the worst part of it all was that.. Juvia..was alone. Nobody was there. Natsu was not there *sniffle* J-Juvia was alone! Just like she was before she joined Fairy Tail." Juvia cried for 20 minutes until she realized that she needed to meet Natsu.

She grabbed her purse and strolls down the streets of Magnolia before arriving at 'Mia's Barbeque'.

She sat down on a table and waited patiently for Natsu and Happy to arrive. *Bam* Natsu came right from the front door and sat down next to Juvia. "Hey! Sorry that I'm a little late. So.. have you been waiting long?" Juvia blushed and shook her head, "N-no! So, where's Happy?" Juvia looked over to see that Happy was not there. "Oh! Yeah.. he didn't want to come. He said that it made him feel uncomfortable since he technically didn't saved you so he decided to stayed behind."

Juvia's mouth formed an 'O' shape and the waiter came to the table. "So, what would you like to order?" Juvia flipped the menu and ordered a plate of buffalo wings and chicken steak for her and Natsu. Natsu blushed after staring at Juvia for a minute.

'_Wow! She's gorgeous! Gray is so stupid for rejecting her multiple times I mean, Juvia is nice, smart, strong, cute—wait.. cute?! Did I just said that Juvia is cute?! Well technically I didn't say it but..'_ Juvia looked at him confused and clears her throat.

"Oh, uhm.. what? Were you.. saying something?" Juvia shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. Our food is served." Natsu looks down to the plate of buffalo wings and munched right away. Juvia giggled and ate her chicken steak.

"So.. *munch* *munch* .. do you uh.. wanna go to another mission with.. well uhmm.. me?" Juvia nodded and smiled while Natsu gave his signature toothy grin. Juvia sipped on her lemonade and stared back at Natsu. "Maybe next week? Juvia is still a little tired from the last mission." Natsu replied to her with a nod.

"Soo… you look great tonight Natsu-san! Juvia didn't expect you to wear something other than your usual vest." Natsu stopped eating and blushed at her compliment. "Oh yeah, thanks.. you uh.. look .. good too I guess." Juvia tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Are you saying that Juvia looks okay a.k.a not bad? Juvia was expecting more of a compliment!" Natsu shrugged and looked at her,

"I-I'm sorry.. I meant that you look stunning.. *drool* beautiful.. amazing! I-it's just that I felt embarrassed! I've never been around pretty girls.. well I _have_! But none of them are as pretty as you *blush*" Juvia said awe and smiled at him, "Juvia was just kidding but.. thank you for the compliments. Nobody has ever said that Juvia looks beautiful. Juvia thought that she looks gross and ugly compared to the people in Fairy Tail soo.. thank you Natsu..-sama." Natsu's eye's widened and his jaw dropped while Juvia just giggled at him.

"Well, Juvia should get home now. Juvia had a really nice time! We should do this more often! Goodbye Natsu-sama!" she walked out of the restaurant and Natsu sat there trying to process of what just happened.

"She called me.. Natsu-_sama_." He looked down and blushed deeply.

**A/N: So.. did you like it? I want to say thanks to everyone who followed and favorite this story! I'm forever grateful Reader-sama (Juvia moment) so anyway.. yup that was chapter 3! Chapter 4 will come out tomorrow or later today.. I don't know.. trying to find some more NaVia fanfics here because I read all the NaVia fanfics that I could find! If you know any other NaVia fanfics please tell me!**

**Lexy: Leave a review to show her that you want to see more! But why would you wanna see more?! This story is a piece of cra—**

**Me: Don't say it!**

**Lexy: I was just going to say crab!**

**Me: *sigh* We all know that THAT was not what you were about to say.. anyway.. THANKS FOR READING!  
Stand. Bow. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 We Lost

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N: Hi my beloved readers! I'm glad that all of you are liking this story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Like I always say, One review= Instant motivation. So if you liked it, please review to show me that you like it! Criticism is allowed! If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please inform me! Oh and btw, Juvia calling Natsu 'Natsu-sama' just shows him that she is forever grateful! She has not realized that she loves Natsu. YET. So.. yeah.. Lexy is grounded today so we're stuck with her twin brother, Callum.**

**Callum: Stuck?! What do you mean by 'stuck'?! Why you piece of sh—**

**Me: Shut up Callum! I'll tell your father if you** **don't behave!**

**Callum: Eep! Okay, okay FINE! Gosh! I hate you!**

**Me: Whatever.. disclaimer please!**

**Callum: Oh! Yeah! LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! She only owns me, Lexy and a few other OCs that haven't shown up yet!**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Natsu walked home still thinking about Juvia. '_She—she called me Natsu-sama! Natsu.. –sama! What's going on? My heart is pounding and I can't wipe this smile off of my face! I never felt this way to anyone before.. not to Lucy.. not to Lisanna.. NO BODY! It feels strange but good at the same time! Is this what it feels like? To lo—what am I saying?! Juvia and I are just friends! Really _close _friends! But.. friends..'_ Natsu stopped in front of his house and knocked at the door hoping that Happy is still awake.

The door opened and to his surprise, It was not Happy that answered the door. It was _Lucy_! "Natsu! You're home! If you don't mind, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and me decided to visit you! But you weren't home so we waited!" Natsu's eye's widened and his jaw dropped to see Erza on the couch and Gray stripping in the living room.

'_So this is what Lucy felt like when people just decided to drop by her house? I don't blame her for getting mad then! I mean, talk about major violation!' _Gray looked at Natsu's direction and waved his arm at him. "Yo flame brain! What took you so long? Had fun on your date with Juvia?" Natsu gritted his teeth and blushed crimson red. "It was not a date you ice pervert! She owed me dinner for saving her life twice! So get your facts straight before jumping to conclusions you ice pervert!"

Gray grunted and hit Natsu's head with his right hand. "Ow! Darn you! I'm gonna get you for this!" Natsu got into fighting position and attacks Gray with his fire dragon roar and so it started. Typical Gray and Natsu. Lucy looked at the both with a smile but her smile slowly faded away.

'_Natsu had dinner with Juvia? I guess that's why Juvia has been acting strange. But.. they're just friends! Right? J-just.. friends.. what is this feeling? Jealousy.. that's it. Why am I feeling jealous?! Natsu is my _friend_! If he's happy, I'm happy! ..Right?'_ Lucy snapped back to reality and puts on a smile on her face.

"Hey Lush! Whatcha thinkin' bout'?" Happy popped out of nowhere which surprised the stellar mage a bit. Lucy smiled and shook her head. Happy sat down next to Lucy and places his head on Lucy's lap. Prr.. "Nice neko.. good neko.. sleep tight neko.." Happy fell to sleep and Lucy sighed.

'_Is he just a friend to me? Or is he something more? Something I can't quite explain yet. That warm fuzzy feeling everytime he shows me his signature toothy grin. That feeling..' _Lucy frowned and looked at Erza's direction. Erza was yelling at Natsu and Gray and both of them had a small bump on their head. Teehee~!

Erza looked at Lucy and smiled. "What's the matter Lucy?" Lucy shook her head lightly and stood up from the chair. "Nothing. It's.. *sigh* .. nothing." Erza raised an eyebrow and her attention snapped back to Natsu and Gray who are fighting again. "Hey! You two stop it right now!" Erza punched both of them and they lied at the floor unconsciously. Erza laughed in victory and walked to the door and waved her hand.

"It's getting pretty late. I should get back now. Lucy, are you coming?" Lucy nodded and catches up to Erza. Before leaving , Lucy looked back to Natsu and she sighed. "Bye Natsu!" She bowed and ran home.

**The Next Day**

Juvia arrived at the guild with her hair in a side braid, she wears a black beret, white turtleneck and a pair of jeans with black boots.

Natsu was sitting at a table with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy. Elfman was giving Lisanna and Mirajane a lecture about being a man. Levy was reading a book. Gajeel and Pantherlily was out on a mission and Master Makarov was having a drinking contest with Cana. Yes, everything was how it should be.

Juvia sat on a bar stool and asked Mirajane for a glass of lemon tea and the take over mage smiled and gave her the drink. "Good morning Juvia!" Lisanna looked at her while cleaning some cups. "Good morning Lisanna-san!" Juvia gave her a warm smile before gazing upon the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu realized that Juvia was looking at him and he blushed. Lucy looked at the two and frowned. People didn't notice anything different between Natsu and Juvia but Lucy knew what was going on. The salamander and rain woman are falling madly in love with each other. *sigh* It's time to face the harsh cold reality that Lucy lost.

She lost the man she cared about the most to another woman. '_They don't even realize their feelings for each other. But it's _there_! The feelings are there! They just haven't realized it _yet_.Why must life be so cold? So cruel? Do I deserve this? Do I deserve to get my heart broken? Maybe I do deserve it..'_ Lucy looked at her empty glass and sulked.

Erza, being the observant she is. Puts a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked up at the titania and smiled.

Juvia stood in front of the job board and sees something that cought her eye. She smiled and walked over slowly to Natsu. "Natsu-sama! Do you.. uh.. want to go on a mission with Juvia? Please! I would love the company!" She whispered to Natsu that only Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy could hear.

Natsu grinned at her and nodded. "Sure!" He punched the air and Juvia giggled.

Gray noticed it too. The change of personalities the two had after their mission. He scoffed quietly and looked away from the _disgusting _sight. Natsu and Juvia walked out of the guild with Happy and headed to the train station.

Lucy and Gray looked at each other and frowned.

'_They're in love.. and we _lost_.'_

**AN: Please! Spare my life! I'm sorry for this short, lame excuse for a chapter! Don't worry though! The next chapter will be much MUCH more exciting! Another mission! Let's just hope that this one will not turn out horrible like the last time!**

**Callum: Hey.. didn't Juvia said she wanted to wait a week to go to another mission?**

**Me: Maybe she changed her mind! I don't know!**

**Callum: But you're the writer!**

**Me: Don't sass me, boy!**

**Callum: You're acting like you're older than me!**

**Me: Hey! In the story, you're supposed to be five!**

**Callum: Five?! Yeah right, I'm more mature than you!**

**Me: Pfft! Boy please! **

**Callum: Shut up!**

**Unison: Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Death March

**Dirty Little Secret**

**AN: Hello Reader-sama! Thank you to the people who reviewed! I am forever grateful Reader-sama!**

**And thank you to Dark that pointed out a mistake on the last chapter! Oops.. my bad! Thank you for pointing that out. I'll be sure to remember next time! Glad you all enjoyed it! So many reviews! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Callum and Lexy are not here because they're at school. But.. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! If I did, NaVia would've been cannon! *mumbles* And Lucy would probably be dead.. anyway..**

**Enjoy! Please point out grammar or spelling mistakes because as you can see, English is certainly NOT my main language.**

**Chapter 5**

Juvia, Natsu, and Happy sat on the train. Nothing out of the ordinary happened though. Happy slept on Juvia's lap and Natsu.. was.. throwing up. Juvia pats Happy on the head and he lets out a small purring sound. "Awwh.. good Happy-chan. Natsu-sama! _Natsu-sama_! Stop throwing up! We're almost there." Natsu stopped and looked at Juvia for a minute before throwing up again. Juvia sighed and looked outside the windows.

It was raining lightly. "Drip..drip.." Juvia mumbled some words before looking at Natsu again, "..drop." The rest of the trip was in silence and Natsu _finally _stopped puking. They arrived at Clover Town and Juvia carried the sleeping Happy out of the train. Happy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and realized that they have arrived. "Come on, Juvia! Let's go find a place to stay for awhile. Mm.. maybe an inn?" Juvia smiled and nodded at him.

They walked through Clover Town and stopped in front of an inn. They walked in an a tall pale girl with auburn hair and deep blue eyes greeted them with a smile. "Hello travelers! My name is Natasha Creeks but you can call me Tasha! My father owns this inn but he is currently traveling somewhere now, so I am the temporary owner for now. Sorry for my ramble! Anyway, I assume that you wanted to check in right? I am sadly to inform you that there is only one room left. It seems that you have to share a room. *pant* That was a mouthful!" Natsu and Juvia sweatdropped at the eccentric girl and looked at each other.

"Sure, I guess we can share a room. I mean.. if you don't mind." Juvia blushed at Natsu's reaction and stared at her feet. "Oh.. uh.. okay." Tasha smiled at the two and started giggling. "H-hey! What's so funny?!" Natsu turned his hand into flames and his face was crimson red. Tasha's eyes widened and shook her head frantically, "Nothing! Nothing! I just thought that you look like a cute couple." Natsu and Juvia blushed and they were like walking and talking tomatoes and looked at Tasha with irritation. "We are _not _a couple! Natsu-sama is just a friend to Juvia! Nothing more. Nothing less." Tasha twitched and rolled her eyes, "You might be friends for now. But.. a lot of things can happen in a trip, you know?" Natsu looked at Juvia and blushed even deeper.. if that's even possible.

"Now then. Let me show you the room!" Tasha walked upstairs and the both of them tried to catch up because she looked like she was running a marathon. They stopped in front of a room and Tasha gave them the keys. "Here you are. Oh and be sure to lock the door when you go out. Wouldn't want any criminals to break in, right?" Tasha laughed loudly and earning 'Sssh!' from the other guests. "Oh! Oops.. sorry. Well yeah! If you need anything, come and find me! See ya! _Lovebirds_!" Tasha ran downstairs and Natsu and Juvia gritted their teeth and Happy smirked at them. "You liiiiike each other!" Natsu smacked Happy on the head and Juvia looked at Natsu, "Enough with that Natsu-sama. Let's just get to the client and finish the job." Natsu stopped smacking Happy and looked at Juvia.

"Yeah okay. Come on Happy!" Natsu ran out of the inn and Happy floated slowly catching up to the dragon slayer, "A-aye sir.." Juvia walked trying to catch up to them and stopped in front of an orange house with a white picket fence. "Natsu-sama! Natsu-sama! Come back! The client is right here!" Natsu stopped running and turned back to Juvia, "*pant* *pant* .. Why.. huff.. didn't.. huff.. you say so? .. *huff*" The client was a middle aged man with round 'Harry Potter' glasses and a black button up shirt with baggy pants. "Hello! You must be here for the job!" Natsu and Juvia nodded and showed their guild marks.

The client's eyes widened when Juvia showed her guild mark but came back to reality after a minute. "*clears throat* Yes.. yes.. There is this dark guild called 'Death March' and I want you both to investigate it. It won't be easy but I promise you that the reward is good! Anyway.. I will give you a map to the guild and I would suggest you go undercover." Both of them nodded and received the map. "Yes, Juvia understands. We will report our findings to you Mr. Harry Potter!" Juvia smiles and went straight ahead following the map. The client scratched his head and raised an eyebrow, "Why did she call me 'Mr. Harry Potter'?"

Juvia, Natsu and Happy arrived in front of the dark guild, 'Death March' and started sweating. The place looked big but not too big. The front entrance is pitch black and the hallway is covered in splatters of blood. Juvia gulped and looked at Natsu. "It might seem scary but let's just see how scary the members are!" The both of them were going to disguise as new members and they covered themselves with a long black hooded cape and Happy was hiding in Juvia's bag. A member of the guild walked by them and stared at both of them like he was going to kill them. Just then, a tall slim young man with blonde hair, grey eyes and a scar on his face approached them and stared at them.

Geez, what is it with these guys with staring at people, huh? Is that like what? A tradition? God knows what that is!

The man leaned closer to Juvia and Natsu was ready to punch him in the gut until the man looked at Natsu with piercing eyes. "Hmm.. you must be the new members. Come. The master has been waiting for the both of you."

Natsu and Juvia followed the man to a dark room. In the room was a few other members, a woman with dark crimson hair, a man with long purple hair, and a another woman sitting on a big chair in the middle of the room. Her hair was a light shade of green and her eyes were different, they were dark and blue but with a tint of magenta. The said woman stood up and walked over to Natsu and inspected every inch of his face.

The woman frowned and went into battle position. "Everyone, prepare to fight! These people are not our new members! I can smell them.. they are from _Fairy Tail_! *hiss*" Everyone prepared to attack and Natsu and Juvia removed their hooded cape and started both of them knocked out a few members until, the blonde man attacked Juvia and she fell down hard with a thud. Natsu looked over to see Juvia knocked out and she started spitting out blood. Natsu's eyes widened and went over to Juvia.

"Juvia! Juvia! Are you okay? Juvia.. Juvia.." Juvia blinked and looked at Natsu. She was losing consciousness and it was not long until she fell into darkness. Natsu hugged Juvia tightly and looked up to see their opponents laughing at him. "Ha! You're just a weakling! Your weakness is love! Haha! It will be no problem beating you then." The woman laughed at him and Natsu gritted his teeth.

Natsu stood up and started beating the crap out of everyone in the room until everyone laid unconscious on the wooden floor. Natsu wiped blood off of his lip and carried Juvia bridal style. Happy was still inside Juvia's bag and then he woke up just to see everyone laying there. Happy was shocked to see Juvia being carried by Natsu and flied over to follow him and Juvia.

They arrived at Magnolia and quickly brought Juvia to Wendy. Tears started to roll down Wendy's cheeks when she saw the injured Juvia. She did everything she could and started to wheep. Carla was there and patted Wendy on the back and gave her a smile, "There there.. Wendy. You did everything you can. Juvia is going to be fine." Natsu looked at Juvia and started to punch the wall.

Just then, Juvia woke up and Wendy was surprised. Wendy hugged Juvia as tightly as possible and smiled widely at her. Natsu was so happy and hugged Juvia as well.. until,

"Ugh! Get off of me! Ugh! Get off!" Juvia pushed both Wendy and Natsu to the ground. Carla looked at Juvia with the stink eye and Juvia replied back with a smirk, "You think you're all that don't you Carla?! Well you're not. Wendy can take care of herself and don't need you! You are just a worthless pest that deserves to die." Carla was shocked and so was everyone in the room.

This is not Juvia.

Natsu looked at Juvia and cried, "What happened to you, Juvia?"

**AN: So.. like it? Hate it? Mixed feelings about it? Please leave a review! So yeah! Sorry that maybe this chapter isn't all that exciting! I tried my best.**

**The next chapter will feature my favorite character,**

**Succubus Juvia.**

**Well that is all for now! Stand. Bow. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Personality Change

**Dirty Little Secret**

**AN: Nice to see you again, Reader-sama! Thank you for the wonderful reviews that you have been giving me! I am forever grateful!**

**Lexy and Callum are on a vacation with Makarov and Laxus so instead.. I'm here with their mom, Cana!**

**Cana: Pfft.. you **_**are**_** annoying. Don't call me 'their mom'! It makes me feel so old ;_; and it brings back flashing images of those **_**devils**_**!**

**Me: Whatever. Disclaimer please!**

**Cana: LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, that includes me too! She only owns Lexy and Callum and a few other OCs that have or have not shown up yet!**

**Me: And don't be shy about pointing out spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Cana: Hey! Do you have some beer?**

**Me: Cana!**

**Cana: What?**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 "Personality Change"**

Natsu sat in the guild trying not to worry about Juvia. He sat with Gray, Wendy, and Lucy on an empty table and started moping around. Wendy looked at him and she looked at him with glassy eyes and touched his shoulder, "Don't worry, Natsu-nii! Maybe she was just tired. I'm sure that she has returned back to normal by now." Natsu looked at Wendy and sighed, "I hope so.." Gajeel looked at Natsu and scowled. "Oi! What happened? Did anything bad happened to Juvia again?! I trusted you to take care of my little sister, salamander! I can't believe that you let her get hurt again!" Natsu looked at Gajeel for a second before turning away facing the guild entrance.

Gray grunted and looked at Natsu with rage, "Hey! What did you do to Juvia this time, flame brain?!" Natsu didn't respond, instead he just stared at his drink and places his chin on the table. Lucy pats Natsu on the back trying to comfort him, "It's okay Natsu. _Things happen for a reason_.." Natsu remembers the first mission he took with Juvia and smiled, "Heh.. that's what she said." Lucy tried to hold back the tears but some just started dripping from her eyes. She wiped the dripping tears and looked at the guild entrance.

*THUD!*

Juvia came in, noo.. it wasn't Juvia.. Lucy looked at the blue haired figure and places a hand on her own mouth. "No. It can't be! It's—" The blue haired girl walked in, her hair was loose and she was wearing black lipstick, purple tight tank top, blue silky leggings and white high heeled ankle boots.

"-Succubus Juvia!" Lucy's eyes widened as if she saw a ghost while the other members stared at Juvia with shock. Natsu's jaw dropped and Juvia smirked at him, "Hello Natsu… _-sama_. Do you like my new look? No? What about you Gray-san? Heh.." Juvia walked over to Erza's table and threw her strawberry cake across the room and all of the guild members gasped at Juvia—I mean.. _Succubus___Juvia's actions.

Erza tried so hard not to strangle her but ended up breaking the table in half. "I don't want to do this, Juvia!" Erza looked at Succubus Juvia with piercing eyes that could make everyone in the guild run away with fear. But no, Succubus Juvia's smile grew even wider as she attacks Erza with her water slicer. Normally, it wouldn't make Erza get injured that bad. But.. this time, it did quite an impact to her and Erza ended up getting slammed onto the wall.

The whole guild's eyes widened and Cana spat out her drink while watching the incredible attack Juvia did. Erza wiped off the blood off of her mouth and touched her injured arm. Wendy came running to Erza and quickly healed her. Succubus Juvia stands on top of a table and looks over to Natsu with a huge smirk on her face. "Hello, you worthless piece of shitheads! I would like to inform you all that Juvia is not with you right now. Instead, say hello to Succubus Juvia! Hell Hell Hell!" Succubus Juvia looks down and saw Gray and Gajeel running towards her and grabs her arm.

"Juvia, don't do this! I know you're in there somewhere." Gray tightens his grip on her arm but Succubus Juvia pushes him off with her water cane. Gray went flying across the room and lands on top of a table which causes the table to break. Gajeel scowled and pulls Succubus Juvia off of the table but she quickly attacks him, "Water Force!" a force of water quickly rushes from Juvia's palm and pushes Gajeel away and almost knocked him unconscious. Levy ran to Gajeel and helps him get up.

Gajeel coughed up a small amount of blood and gritted his teeth, "Shit! The last time the ameonna did something like this was back in her phantom days. But she grew stronger from back then! _Much _stronger." Succubus Juvia chuckled and looked around the guild seeing everybody's reaction.

Natsu looked at Juvia and walks toward her. Succubus Juvia backs away slowly and shook her head from side to side. She panted slowly and clenched her fists. "S-stay back! Stay back! I tell you—_move_!" Natsu smiled lightly at her and fastens his pace. Succubus Juvia fell down on her knees and punched the floor. '_No! Don't you dare attack Natsu-sama! Please! Stop this! STOP!'_ Inside, Juvia is screaming at Succubus Juvia, demanding to get out. Succubus Juvia tries so hard to restrain Juvia inside so that Succubus Juvia can attack Natsu. But the real Juvia won't let her.

"What's happening to her?" Gray asked to no one in particular. Lucy places a hand gently on her mouth, "Juvia is trying to resist." Gray looked at Lucy in confusion. "Aaaah! No! Let me—OUT!" Succubus Juvia started screaming and panicking. Succubus Juvia whimpers and attacks Natsu with her water rush. Natsu fell down flat on the floor and the real Juvia's eyes widened and started screaming louder than before.

Succubus Juvia fainted on the floor and the rest of the guild's jaw dropped. Gray and Gajeel carries the fainted Juvia to the infirmary followed by most of the guild members. Natsu limps inside the infirmary due to Succubus Juvia's strong attack on him.

Mirajane ordered everyone to go outside, except for Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Master Makarov and Porlyusica. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Erza sat down on top of a bed while Wendy and Porlyusica heal them. Natsu screeched in pain while Wendy heals him, "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry." Natsu smiles at the sky dragon slayer. "No, it's okay. Keep going, you're doing fine." Wendy nods at Natsu and keeps healing him. Juvia starts whimpering and everyone in the infirmary examines the unconscious water mage.

Juvia's body started freaking out and shivers went through her spine. Her breathing became abnormal and she started sweating and panting. Wendy gasped and tears stream down her face and she grabbed Juvia's hand and putting it closer to her chest. Porlyusica demanded everyone except for Wendy to get out of the infirmary. Natsu shook his head and determined to stay.

Gajeel and Gray had to drag him out of the infirmary. The guild members outside were still waiting for any updates on Juvia's condition. Natsu's being restrained by Gajeel and Gray so that he doesn't go in the infirmary. After 3 hours waiting, Wendy and Porlyusica comes out of the infirmary. The guild members gather in front of the infirmary for good (or bad) news. Wendy looks to them and gives them a small smile, "Juvia-nee is resting now. You might not want to disturb her. I don't know if she has gotten back to normal. All I know is that she's fine and is resting." Cana wipes the tears off her face and looks over to Natsu. Natsu clenched his fists and walks toward the infirmary door.

"But Wendy said that she needs to r—" Lucy was cut off by the sound of the infirmary door slamming shut. Lucy sighed and glances to Gray for a quick second.

Inside the infirmary, Juvia's sleeping on top of a bed and Natsu sat beside her. He runs his fingers through her long silky hair and smiles. Juvia awakens and smile at the sight of the pink haired dragon slayer. "Nnh.. Natsu-sama. How long was Juvia out?" Natsu gasped and tears stream down his face and his eyes examined the beautiful bluenette's dark blue eyes. Just then, Natsu hugs Juvia tightly and a smile forms on her face. Mirajane walks in to check on Juvia and smiles after seeing the sight of the water mage and fire dragon slayer hugging.

Juvia leans in and gives Natsu a quick peck on the lips, "Juvia's sorry for worrying you, Natsu-sama."

**AN: So? What's your reaction to yet another failed attempt of a chapter by me? Loved it? Hated it? Mixed feelings about it? Well leave a review about it!**

**Sorry if you think some of the characters were being too OCC! You can punish me now! Okay! Enough of the random Juvia quotes!**

**Thank you for reading, Reader-sama!**

**Stand. Bow. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Slumber Party Madness

**Dirty Little Secret**

**AN: Hello, Reader-sama! Thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Remember, one review= INSTANT MOTIVATION! So if you want more fast updates, remember to leave a review because it makes extra motivated! I don't care if it's just "Good Job!" or "Keep going!" It still gives me a boost of confidence and motivation!**

**Lexy and Callum haven't returned yet so..**

**Cana: I'm baaack!**

**Me: Unfortunately..**

**Cana: What did you say?! *death glare***

**Me: Eep! The twins were right! You are scary! Disclai—**

**Cana: I don't think you need another disclaimer! I think the readers have already got the point!**

**Me: Uh.. okay?**

**Unison: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 "Slumber Party Madness"**

It has been two days since Juvia got back to the guild, things were .. eh.. normal? Well as normal as it can be in Fairy Tail guild. Elfman giving a lecture about being a man to young Romeo, Evergreen hitting him with a fan, Gray stripping and fighting with Gajeel and Natsu, Mira and Lisanna at the bar, Cana with her barrel, and Erza with her oh so precious strawberry cake. Yup, that's normal for them!

Even though things in the guild have gotten normal, stuff between Natsu and Juvia haven't returned to normal for awhile now. The only one who knew about the _thing _in the infirmary were Mirajane, Natsu and Juvia (duh!) Juvia and Natsu had to work at the bar for 2 hours each night just to keep Mira's mouth shut about the .. _thing_.

Juvia barely slept last night cause she worked in the bar late so that she could have the next 3 days off. She came in to the guild with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes. Mirajane looked at Juvia and gives her some hot chocolate, "Good morning Juvia! Juvia? Hellooo? Juvia! Ju—" Mira was cut off by sound of Juvia's light snoring, "Nnh.. mm.. zz.. zzz.. zz.." Mira slams her hand on the counter and Juvia flinched by the sound. "Wha—what? Where?! Oh.. Mira-san.. it's only you." Juvia yawned and blinks her eyes.

Mira puts her hands on her hips and looks at Juvia, "Listen Juvia, I think you're pushing yourself too far! Why not take a break every now and then? Hey! I've got a great idea!" Juvia's eyes suddenly widens and she cursed under her breath. "Listen Mira-san, it's not that Juvia thinks that Mira-san's ideas are _total _scary.. Juvia just thinks that maybe, Juvia does not want to participate in any of Mira-san's _ideas_!" Mira sighed and places a hand on her head, "Mm.. how about a slumber party? Just between us girls!"

Juvia looks up to Mirajane once again and raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound too bad.. but who's house should it be?" Mirajane puts a finger on her chin and closed her eyes, "Eh.. what about we just sleep here at the guild? We could invite a few girls over and have like a pillow fight or truth or dare or.. scary stories! It'll be amazing! So.. what do you think?" Juvia smiled at the take over mage and giggled, "Hehe.. okay! Who should we invite? I'm thinking of Levy, Cana, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Laki, Kinana.. and.. maybe Bisca if she wants to. Do you have any other people in mind?" Mirajane shook her head, "Nope! So it's official! I'll go hand out invitations to everyone! Eep! This is gonna be the best. Slumber party. EVER!" Mirajane skipped happily to a table of girls and Juvia places her head on the table once again.

"Yaawn! Atleast Mirajane is happy." She quickly shuts her eyes and drifts to sleep.

**09:34 PM**

The guild was empty, only the girls were there: Levy, Cana, Wendy, Carla (damned cat!) Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Laki, Kinana, Mirajane, Juvia and Bisca. Everyone gathered around in a circle on the middle of the guild along with their sleeping bags and a flashlight. Mirajane cleared her throat and everyone focused their attention to Mirajane, "Hello girls! It's very lovely to see that everyone made it! So.. to spice things up, we're going to have—" Mirajane threw a pillow at Lisanna's face, "—a pillow fight!"

All the girls grabbed a pillow and started beating the crap out of each other, Juvia slammed a pillow at Cana's face and Cana smacked Juvia with a pillow till Juvia got knocked over. Lucy and Levy were covered with pillows and Laki rolled on the floor laughing at the sight of the two bookworms covered in feathers and pillows. Mirajane, Bisca, Lisanna and Wendy smacked each other with a pillow to their face.

Kinana and Erza stared into each other's eyes until.. *SMACK!* Kinana got smacked with a pillow by Erza and so it started, the pillow war between the girls. Carla just laid at her sleeping bag with ear muffs to block the sound of the girls screaming.

After 2 hours of pillow war, the girls are finally exhausted and sat on their sleeping bags. Levy smirked and grabs her flashlight, "So.. anyone knows what time it is?" Lucy looked at the clock, "Uh.. it's 11:32 PM, why do you ask?" Levy's smirk grew even wider and that makes Lucy nervous. "It's time for some stories.. _scary _stories! Let's begin.." The girls gather around Levy and Kinana brought them some popcorn and milkshakes. Levy cleared her throat,

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and her grandparents that recently moved to an old mansion on top of a hill. Nobody dared to visit them because rumors say that the last owner of the house got murdered there! At first, the girl didn't believe it until.. one night, she was laid on top of her bed reading a book when suddenly there was a sound of crying coming from the bathroom. The girl got up and went to the bathroom to check, but there was nobody there! She looked in the mirror and saw a pale black haired woman behind her wearing a bloody wedding dress!"

All the girls hugged each other for comfort except for Erza who is just casually eating her popcorn.

"The girl's eyes widened and shivers went through her spine. She gathered up enough courage to look back, but when she did.. the woman was not there! She thought it was just her imaginations and she assured herself that ghosts aren't real. She laid back on her bed and opened her laptop, she logged in to facebook to update her status when suddenly an unknown person messaged her saying that she's beside her. The girl looked to her side and saw the same woman from the bathroom standing next to her bed with a knife on her hand. The girl gasped and backed away slowly from the woman. She ran down the stairs and knocked loudly at her grandparents' bedroom door, nobody opened the door. She knocked the door down only to see that her grandparents were tied up on their bed and covered with blood. She looked back to see the woman running faster to her and th—"

Levy was cut off by Kinana and Lucy's scream, They hugged each other tightly and the other girls looked at the two of them with an 'Are you kidding me?' face. "S-sorry! We were just a little bit scared.." Cana crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Are you two serious?! It wasn't that scary! I mean.. if I were the girl, I would just smack the ghost with a frying pan Tangled style!" The girls all laughed at Cana's words.

"Okay, that's enough scary stories for now! Now it's time for.. truth or dare!" The girls all gathered around in a circle once more while Mira explained the rules, "Okay! Let's start with.. Cana! Truth or dare?!" Cana grunted and thought for a moment, "Erm.. truth!" Mirajane smirked at her and Cana sweated and regrets that she said truth. "Is it true that you and Laxus are having.. you know… _physical contact_?" Cana blushed deeply, "Uh.. n-no!" Mirajane raised an eyebrow at her and gave her demon glare, "Ugh! Okay fine! Yes.. we are having.. _physical contact_." All the girls started asking her really gross questions and Cana blushed even more and more until she eventually looked even redder than Erza's hair.

"Okay, moving on! Erm.. Levy! Truth or dare?" Levy puts a hand on her head and mumbled some stuff, "D-d-dare!" The other girls began a quick meeting and Levy sighed to see the girls whispering to each other's ears, "Okay! The dare is that you have to dress up as a neko, go outside and purr at anyone you see until 00:00 AM! Any questions Le—I mean.. neko!?" All the girls giggled and Levy scowled as she strips down and puts on the neko costume. She went outside and saw a lovey-dovey couple making out at a park bench, she approaches them and starts purring, "*gasp* I knew it! You are cheating on me! And worst of all.. you're cheating on me with a crazy stripper! *sob* *sob* *sniffle*" The girl runs away and the guy chases her. "*sigh* Well that went really well.. she even called me a crazy stripper! I mean.. whaaat?!" The girls in the guild saw Levy's failed dare and laughed out loud at her.

Levy grunted and chased them all inside. The girls were all screaming and laughing at the same time, this _is _a slumber party madness!

**AN: So? You probably hate it and want to throw rocks and oranges at me so for that.. I'm sorry! You can punish me now xD**

**This is just the most craziest and most funniest chapter I have ever written! But if it came out sloppy then sorry.. I know it didn't focus on Juvia and Natsu but I mean.. come on! This chapter was really fun wasn't it? If it's not then once again I'm sorry! Thank you for reading, Reader-sama! Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions of Love

**Dirty Little Secret**

**AN: Ohayou! Or.. konichiwa! Depends on what time you're reading this haha! **

***SMACK***

**Me: Hey! Who did th—Oh.. you're back. *mutters* unfortunately.. **

**Lexy: What does that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: Nothing. So, how was the trip with the master and Laxus?**

**Lexy: Eh.. it was okay. Could've been better if SOMEBODY didn't threw away all the bait!**

**Me: You went fishing?**

**Lexy: Yes. Callum tried to hand over the bait until he opened the lid and saw a bunch of worms! He screamed like a little girl and drops the whole thing in the river! Worst. Brother. Ever.**

**Me: Oh come on! There's a bunch of brothers out there that are waay more annoying than him!**

**Lexy: WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?! Ugh.. whatever! LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail and blabla blabla.. I'm going to my room.**

**Me: Uh okay? Enjoy! And sorry for not updating for so long! Been lazy and had a temporary writer's block. But, here it is!**

**Chapter 8**

Juvia's standing beside Natsu in combat mode. Natsu's panting and Juvia is holding a brown box tightly to her chest. Juvia wiped a sweat off of her forehead and Happy hid quietly in Juvia's bag. The opponent is laughing loudly and wiped a spot of blood off of his lip. Juvia grunted and gripped the brown box even tighter than before.

Natsu clenched and unclenched his fists, "Just give me the box fellas and nobody has to get hurt!" The man finally spoke out but Natsu just replied with 'tch' sound. "And why should we give you the box anyway? Our client told us to protect it from a crazy hooded man with dog breath. I'm guessing the crazy hooded man with dog breath that he was talking about is you." The man scowled and charged at Natsu.

Natsu backflipped and quickly dodged the attack. Juvia gritted her teeth and attacked the hooded man with her water slicer. The man falls back on his head and whimpers in pain. Natsu chuckled slightly and charged at him, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The hooded man got hit once more and his head got hit by a tree behind him.

Juvia's grip on the box gotten tighter and she prepared herself to cast her water cane. The man stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He was covered in bruises and he was basically coughing up blood. The man sprints over to Juvia attempting to snatch the box but once again, he failed.

"Water Cane!" The man got hit and hit and hit and hit until finally, he gave up and ran away. Juvia and Natsu high fived each other and Happy got out of Juvia's bag.

The both of them walked through the forest and it reached night time.

"Yawn.. mm.. Juvia, maybe it's best if we uh.. set up camp here for the night. I mean, it's pretty dark and it would be quite dangerous to keep moving. Don't you think so? Juvia?" Natsu looked around but saw no signs of Juvia. Natsu gulped and started to panic,

Not only did Gajeel and Gray just threatened to kill him if he lets anything bad happen to Juvia again but also because well.. Natsu just doesn't want her to get hurt again. Natsu searched around screaming her name but still no signs. He mentally kicked himself and tears started dripping until,

A sight of a blue haired girl sitting by a river was seen. Natsu approached the girl and tapped her shoulder, "Oh! Natsu-sama! Uh.. Juvia's very sorry to have ran off like that! Juvia just saw the pretty river and just had to come and sit. Once again, Juvia's very sorry!" Juvia stood up and bowed thinking that Natsu would scold her. But instead, Natsu hugged Juvia for a minute and pulled away, "Just don't _ever_ do that again! You understand?!"

Juvia gasped but a smile formed on her face, "Yes, of course Natsu-sama!" Juvia hugged Natsu and he blushed like crazy. They pulled away once more and glanced over at the flowing river, "It's beautiful. Isn't it, Natsu-sama?" Natsu slowly nodded and looked over to the water mage. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her hair was flowing in the breeze and her eyes shined brighter than the stars.

Natsu got out of the daydream and cleared his throat, "So.. erm.. shall we set up camp?" Juvia smiles and nods cheerfully. Juvia and Happy sets up the tent while Natsu starts a bonfire. Juvia walks over to Natsu and giggled. Natsu looked back and saw the giggling Juvia and couldn't help but feel happy and irritated at the same time.

"O-oi! What are you laughing about?!" Juvia stopped and steps closer to Natsu, "Nothing. Juvia just thought that Natsu-sama looked _cute_!" A blush crept up on Natsu's face and he could here Happy mocking him in the background. "She liiiikes you!" Natsu groaned and focused his eyes on the blue exceed, "Shut up, you darned cat!" Juvia giggled again and Natsu blushed even deeper.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Ugh, whatever! I'm going to sleep." Natsu got in the tent and hid his face with his hands and tried to hide the blush. Juvia sighed and got in the tent as well, "Natsu-sama.. Juvia didn't mean to upset you! Juvia's sorry! If you want, you can join Juvia sit beside the river and watch the stars." Juvia waited for a response but sighed after 4 minutes without one.

She sat beside the river and looked up to see the bright and beautiful stars. She smiles widely after hearing footsteps from behind. Natsu sat next to her and looks up as well. "Look, it's okay. I guess I was just.. embarrassed.." Natsu admitted and Juvia looked at him confused, "What do you mean by that?" Juvia raised an eyebrow and Natsu sighed. "I-I-I _like_ you, okay?! Happy now?! I just felt scared and embarrassed that if I told you this, I would ruin our friendship." Natsu looks down and Juvia comes a bit closer to him.

"Natsu-sama.. Juvia likes you too!" She comes closer and closed her eyes, their lips meet and they started kissing passionately for a few minutes until, "You _liiiiike_ each other!" The two of them stops and glares at the blue exceed with irritation. "Oh! Uh.. sorry! Please don't kill me!" And with that, Happy runs away and went in to the tent.

Juvia's deep blue eyes meet with Natsu's dark eyes. They both blushed and looked at each other once more. "Uh, It's really late! I'm uh.. gonna go sleep.. you coming?" Juvia nods and both of them heads in the tent.

The next day,

Juvia yawns and smiles finding herself next to Natsu. She shook Natsu over and over in hopes that he will eventually wake up. After 15 minutes of pointless attempts to wake Natsu up, Juvia grunts and went out to grab a bucket of water.

She grabs a bucket of water and pours it all over Natsu, causing him to wake up. Natsu blinks and rubs his eyes, "Eh.. what time is it?" Juvia shrugs and Natsu searches for the brown box. After that, they went off to deliver the box to their client.

Natsu yawned and scratches the back of his head. Happy walks beside Juvia making sure that the box is still in Juvia's grip. Juvia hums quietly and bites her lower lip.

Her mind wanders off to last night. She could still remember Natsu's soft lips and his warm hug. She could still remember what happened. Although technically, this wasn't their first kiss but still, this one is different. This one is more warm, more magnetic, more.. _intimate_. It felt so different than the first time.

Juvia places a finger on Juvia's lower lip and a blush crept on to her face. Natsu looks over to Juvia and couldn't help but blush as well. He smiled and his mind drifted off to think about the water mage even more but,

He also thought about what the guild might say _if_ or _when _they find out about Natsu and Juvia's crazy relationship. Wait.. why was he thinking about that?! Once more, Juvia and Natsu are just _really close friends_ that also makes out with each other time to time. No more, no less.

Juvia tried so hard to think about Gray instead of Natsu but, all she could think about is..

How dreamy Natsu looks, how warm and soft his lips were, how his pink hair is so… _manly _*sarcasm*, how he looks like when he's embarrassed.

And then she only remembers that they just _confessed_ that they like each other last night. Juvia's heart paced faster and her cheeks were burning. She tried so hard not to kiss him on the spot! Juvia never felt this way before. It might sound crazy but she never even felt this way about Gray.

She felt something similar to what she felt towards Gray but this one is different in a few ways..

This was,

_Pure love.._

**AN: So? They finally confessed and Juvia finally realizes her true feelings! Yay! Please favorite, follow and review! Thank you for reading, Reader-sama!**

**I am forever grateful..**

**Stand. Bow. Bye! Oh and in the next chapter Makarov and Gildarts will be with me since Lexy is technically still grounded (she wasn't supposed to be in the author's note but she's super stubborn!) and Callum has karate practice. So.. yeah!**

**Oh and before I forget, you can also 'interview' either: Cana, Laxus, Makarov, Gildarts, Lexy, Callum, Natsu and Juvia about ANYTHING. So ask your questions in the review!**

**Bye for real this time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Time Orb

**Dirty Little Secret**

**AN: Hey, it's me! I'm back with another chapter for all of you. I didn't get ANY interview questions! Well that was a disappointment. But it's okay since you can interview whenever you want. Master, disclaimer please!**

**Makarov: LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. She only owns Lexy, Callum and a few other OCs that have or have not shown up yet.**

**Gildarts: But she does own this story's plot and her own 'creativity' *cough*.**

**Me: Uhm.. what is that supposed to mean?**

**Gildarts: Oh.. uh.. nothing! *cough***

**Me: Why are you coughing a lot?**

**Gildarts: No I don't! *cough* *cough***

**Me: Are you sick?!**

**Gildarts: No.. *cough* I just have a *cough* scratchy throat *cough***

**Me: Okay then..**

**Me and Makarov: Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 9**

Juvia and Natsu walking beside each other towards a huge palace like mansion. The gate was enormous and there were flowers planted everywhere. It was amazing and there was a huge swimming pool at the back. Juvia's eyes widened when she saw the house and Natsu couldn't help but gasp.

"Wow! This place is just.. huge! Don't cha' think so, Juvia?" Juvia nods and looks at the big gate as it opens and reveals a purple haired maid and a tall black haired butler. The maid smiles sweetly and bows, "Welcome to the Johanson's residence. You must be here to deliver the package, correct?"

Natsu and Juvia replies with a nod and shows their mark. "We're mages from Fairy Tail and has done our job to protect it! So, where's the reward?" The butler clears his throat, "Yes of course. The master has been waiting for your arrival. Please, come in and you will be rewarded by the master." The maid gestures them to come in.

The place is huge! The floor's covered with red carpet and the walls are covered with dark brown wallpaper. The windows had giant curtains on and there were paintings of the family on the walls. They reached to a stop in front of a big wooden door with a sign that says, 'Victor Johanson, Jr' on it. The butler slowly knocked at the door and then a male voice replied with a bored tone, "*sigh* Come in.." The butler opens the wooden door in inside, the place was covered with bookshelfs everywhere and a large wooden desk in the middle.

On the chair was a man.. no.. a _boy _probably 15-17 years old sitting there with his head rested on the table. He had spiky brown hair and a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He suddenly stood up and smirked at them, "Hello. You must be here to deliver the box, correct? Hand it over." Juvia grabs the box from her bag and was about to give to him until,

**BAM!**

A group of men come crashing through the window and completely destroys it. Natsu quickly covers Juvia from the blast and the butler with no hesitation, covered up the maid and the master. Juvia and Natsu could recognize one of the men as the guy they fought yesterday. The man approaches them with the widest smile he could show, "Hello again _fairies_.. You might've defeated me before but not anymore!"

The man growled and suddenly three other men come running towards them aswell. SLASH! Natsu's elbow got scarred and blood was dripping down to the floor. Natsu growled at them back and charged at them, "Fire Dragon's ROAAAR!" The four of them fell back and bruised a little. The man wiped blood of his lip and scowled.

Juvia stood up and she clenched her fists with anger, "Water Slicer!" One of the guys fell back and massaged his head in pain. The butler stood up and dusted dust of of his shirt. The butler glared at the men, "What are you doing here?! Get out this instant or else I will be forced to use force!" The men all laughed at him while the butler gritted his teeth.

"Hahaha! What are YOU going to do about it?! Throw your broom at—" THUMP! The man fell unconsciously at the ground. Natsu and Juvia stared at the butler in shock, "What? Vases can knock people out ya'know!" The maid sighed and helped the master get up.

Juvia scowled at the men before attacking them once more, "Water Rush!" A rush of water came rushing from Juvia's palm and attacked all of them at once.

After the whole mess was over, Natsu and Juvia received payments from the master. Juvia fiddled her fingers nervously and stared at her feet for a minute before she finally spoke up, "Oh! Uh.. if the master does not mind Juvia asking.. erm.. what's in the box anyways and why is it so valuable?" The master smiled and slowly opens the box.

The box contain a silver pocket watch with a strange powerful aura surrounding it, "This is what's inside. It is called The Time Orb. I know that this is a pocket watch, not an orb. But actually, inside it is a very _very _tiny magical orb that has the ability to travel back to the past and into the future. There is only three time orbs in this world and this is one of them! Legend says that the second orb is hidden inside a cave that is protected by a hundred deadly beasts while the third orb doesn't exist yet.."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and Juvia stared at the man with confusion. The man chuckled, "Crazy right? Actually.. they said the third orb will appear by default inside a little girl's body. At the age of 5, the girl will have a magical orb inside of her that will give her the powers to travel back in time and into the future. I personally don't believe it but hey! Maybe it will happen. Or maybe it won't.."

A few hours later, Natsu, Juvia and Happy took a train back to Magnolia.

When they arrived there, they were pretty surprised since the place was actually decorated neatly with banners and streamers and balloons! They entered the guild and everyone was all busy decorating something.

Mira and Lisanna are hanging up some posters for the event, Lucy and Levy were in charged in making banners while Cana and Erza were placing down some snacks and drinks (Well mostly just strawberry cakes and alcohol though -_-"). Juvia and Natsu tilted their head to the side to wonder what's going on.

Mirajane smiled and walked over to them, "Welcome back! So, how did the mission go?" Juvia smiled back at her, "The mission went good. Uh.. Mira-san? What is up with all the decorating?" Mirajane giggled and gave Juvia a flyer.

"A Halloween costume party? Eh?!" Natsu and Juvia said in unison. "Yes, it's being held here at the guild in two days! You're obliged to attend with a costume! The best costume will win! Juvia, the girls and I are actually picking our costume tomorrow. You're coming right?" Juvia smiles and nods at the white haired take-over mage.

Mirajane clapped her hand with joy, "Cool! We'll meet up at Lucy's apartment tomorrow at 8 AM! See ya!" Mira went back to hanging posters.

Well, looks like Juvia has plans for tomorrow then!

**A/N: So? Sorry for the incredibly short chapter! I made you wait so long and came up with THIS! Gomenasai Reader-sama! You may punish me now! Anyway… the next chapter will be the Halloween special! There will be two parts of it so stay tune.**

**Gildarts: I just realized.. why am I even here?!**

**Me: Erm.. because I told you so?!**

**Gildarts: Eep! Don't do that! You're starting to act like my daughter!**

**Me: Hey! I'm not as old and ugly as her so get your facts up old man!**

**Cana: I heard that!**

**Me: What?! Where did she come from?!**

**Gildarts: How dare you call me old? The master is the old one here!**

**Makarov: Darn you Gildarts!**

**Me: -sigh- Well, review please!**

**Love,**

**Lanvia**


	10. Chapter 10 Night Of Terror Part 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

**A/N: Happy Halloween, Reader-sama! I'm really excited since in a few more chapters, the MAIN plot will start! Squeek! So excited! Anyway, I actually got a question for Gildarts from Mrlolcats!**

**Lanvia: Ready Gildarts?**

**Gildarts: Yup!**

**Lanvia: Okay! The person said, "Why don't you spend more time with your daughter? You should do it!"**

**Gildarts: Well.. it's because she's too busy taking care of her own life. She's married and have kids. She doesn't have time to hang out anymore I guess.. She and the kids does visit sometimes for a little get together three times a month but that's it. But I still talk to her at the guild of course.**

**Lanvia: So there's your answer! Remember, keep asking questions and we will be more than delighted to answer ;) Gildarts, disclaimer please! Oh and sorry for the REALLY LATE Halloween special! Gomenasai!**

**Gildarts: LyonAndJuviaForever does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! She only owns my grandkids (That sounds twisted XD), other OCs and this plot! **

**Unison: ENJOY AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Night Of Terror Part 1**

The girls are shopping for costumes, Juvia browsed through a variety of costumes yet she could not get something out of her mind,

Flash Back

"I-I-I _like _you, okay?! Happy now?! I just felt scared and embarrassed that if I told you this, I would ruin our friendship. " Juvia comes closer to him and her heart leaped out of her chest.

Here she goes.. "Natsu-sama.. Juvia likes you too!" She said it, she finally said it!

It felt like a huge wave of relieve washed over them that they _finally _got _that _off of their chest! Then it happened, his lips come crashing on to hers. His lips were so warm and so soft.. she never wanted it to end..

Flash Back End

She shook off the memory and continues browsing for costumes. She grabs a costume and heads into the dressing room. She strips down and puts on her dress, "Lisanna-san! Can you come here and zip up my dress please?" Lisanna comes in and zips Juvia's dress up. Juvia poses in front of the mirror and Lisanna grins widely at Juvia, "You look amazing, Juvia! I wish I was as a pretty as you!"

Juvia smiles and hugs her friend, "You are beautiful! Don't ever doubt that, Lisanna-san!" Lisanna hugs Juvia tighter and smiles widely at her friend.

Juvia remembers something..

Flash Back

"I-I'm sorry.. I meant that you look stunning.. *drool* beautiful.. amazing! I-it's just that I felt embarrassed! I've never been around pretty girls.. well I _have_! But none of them are as pretty as you *blush*" Juvia said awe and smiled at him, "Juvia was just kidding but.. thank you for the compliments. Nobody has ever said that Juvia looks beautiful. Juvia thought that she looks gross and ugly compared to the people in Fairy Tail soo.. thank you Natsu..-sama." Natsu's eye's widened and his jaw dropped while Juvia just giggled at him.

"Well, Juvia should get home now. Juvia had a really nice time! We should do this more often! Goodbye Natsu-sama!"

Flash Back End

Juvia smiles and lets go of her friend. "So, what are you dressing up as, Lisanna-san?" Lisanna turns to Juvia and said, "I don't know.. I was thinking of either a witch or a broken doll. What do you think, Juvia?"

"Well personally, Juvia thinks that Lisanna-san should dress as a witch. But hey, that's just Juvia's opinion!" Lisanna nods and exits the dressing room. Juvia still stood there admiring the dress and decided to rent it.

The girls exit the clothing store and in to a café near the store. They sat down and takes a look at the menu. The waiter comes and take their orders, "I'll have a strawberry cake please." The girls sweatdropped at Erza's obvious order.

They basically just hung out there, ate some food, and talk about boys, just some stereotypical girl stuff. "So Mirajane, how's Freed doing?" Mirajane blushed at Cana's comment and decides to tease her back, "Hey, Cana! How is Laxus … in bed?" Cana blushed deep red while the other girls (except Carla and Wendy) laughed at her.

Juvia fiddles around with her food and takes a small sip off her earl grey tea. Lisanna notices and places a hand on her shoulder, "Juvia, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Juvia turns to Lisanna and sighs, "Juvia doesn't know Lisanna-san.. Juvia is probably just tired. If you don't mind, can Juvia _please _go home and rest now? Juvia promises to come to the party!"

Lisanna replies to Juvia with a quick nod. Juvia hugs Lisanna and picks up her bag, "Well, Juvia's going home early, okay? Juvia doesn't feel so good." The girls waved goodbye to her and returned to their conversation.

Juvia tugs on her dress and looks up to the sky, "Juvia wonders on what is Natsu-sama doing now.. hmm.."

Meanwhile,

Natsu, Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Jet and Droy went to pick out their costumes. Natsu couldn't help but to think about the blue haired water mage,

Flash Back

Juvia stood behind the pillar as always. But this time, she was not staring at Gray. She was staring at the pink haired dragon slayer. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands were turning into water.

"Oof! Oww.." She fell and rubbed her head. She looked up and had eye contact with the pinkette. He helped her got up and scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Erm.. uh.. th-thank you Natsu…-san!" She blushed and stared at her feet.

"You're w-welcome Juvia! That's what are friends for.. right? Hehe.. _friends_.." They looked at each other's eyes for a split second before looking away.

Flash Back End

Sigh, he misses her. It has only been one day and Natsu already misses her like crazy. He looked to his side and saw Gajeel dressed up as a wolf while Gray dressed up as batman. Natsu didn't know what to wear for the costume party.

His mind trails off to something Juvia said,

"_Juvia is going as Alice from Alice in The Wonderland! What are you dressing up as, Natsu-sama?"_

That's it! If Juvia was going as Alice, he wanted to be the Mad Hatter! You know, to be all matchy and stuff. The guild members don't know about Juvia and Natsu yet. But they decided not to tell since that would cause unwanted attention.

So, Natsu grabbed a Mad Hatter costume and dashes to the changing room. He slips into the costume and looks at himself on the mirror.

He could imagine Juvia standing beside him, and kiss his cheeks causing him to blush. But then he snaps back to reality and slaps himself on the face for thinking about her like that. He rubs his sore cheeks and blinks twice.

He exits the changing room and rents the costume. The guys left and decided to go to a bar. They entered the bar and sat on an empty table.

A petite girl with long golden locks approaches them with a tray of drinks on her hand. "Hello boys! So, what do you all want to order?" The petite girl pulls out a notepad and a pen and smiled to the guys, "We'll just have some beer." The petite girl smirked and wrote down something on the paper.

SLAM! She slammed down the paper at their table and strolled away casually, and then she _winked _at Natsu teasingly. Natsu blushed and looks down on the paper,

'_099-111-3245_

_Call me_

_xoxo,_

_Miranda'_

Laxus puts a hand on his shoulder, "Haha! Looks like you just scored a girl's number, Natsu! You should probably hit her up! She's pretty cute ya'know?" Natsu rolled his eyes and gave the paper to Laxus, "Not interested. If you'd like, why don't you just call her?" Laxus scoffed and took the paper, "Are you kidding me? That girl gave you her number and you just said that you're not interested?! Man, I knew you were crazy but still.. what a dumbass!" Natsu just ignored his comment.

The same petite girl brought them their drinks and smiles sweetly to Natsu. Natsu blushed and just looked away. The girl sighed and walked away from their table.

After a few drinks later, the guys starts to feel a little loopy and things just blurts out of their mouths revealing their secrets. Everyone was wasted, except for Natsu and Gajeel. "Hehe.. I don't usually tell but.. Cana and I are actually doing IT! Hehe.. for your information, she's awesome in bed.." Gajeel and Natsu wore a face of disgust and just try to forget about Laxus' little confession.

Loke laughed and slams his fist to the table, "Hahahahaha! Hilarious! Hilarious! Hahahaha! Oh and keep this between us but.. sometimes, I pop out just to watch Lucy in her sleep! She snores like a frickin' pig! Hahaha! Hilarious!" Loke slams his fist louder this time and ended up falling from his chair.

Natsu rolled his eyes and so did Gajeel. Gray chugs down more of his drink and wipes his mouth roughly with his arm, "Nice to hear that my- glrghglrgh - *hic* *hic* I have something to - *hic* say too.. I love- *hic* Ju- *hic* Juvia.." Natsu's eyes widen and he drops his drink down, shattering it to pieces.

Gajeel gasps lightly and stares at the shattered glass. Natsu got up from his seat and clenched his fists, "I think I'm going home now. Bye Iron Head, good luck dealing with them." And with that, Natsu exits the bar.

He leans on the outside wall and sighs deeply, "Why did I react like that after that popsicle confessed his love to Juvia? Could it be? Do I _really _love Juvia? Was kissing her the result of my feelings? Why am I feeling like this? *sigh*" He quietly whispers to himself as he stare at the blue sky.

_I, Natsu Dragneel, is in love with Juvia Lockser. And I also enjoy kissing her, apparently..heh.._

**AN: So.. yeah.. sorry for the late update! Next chapter will be part 2!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love,**

**Lanvia!**


End file.
